MISION AMOR
by BBF CULLENISTA 100
Summary: son 6 chicos q son seleccionados para estudiar pero lo que no saben es que es para ser espias y encontararn el amor en sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Correspondencia.**

Cinco años antes…..

CASA DE LOS SWAN.

Se encontraba Bella sentada en el sofá viendo su programa favorito, y a su lado estaba Emmett su hermano mellizo, de repente se escucha llegar al cartero, este era el momento de ambos ya que, enviaron sus datos a unas revistas para ver si se ganaban una beca para estudiar.

Ambos salieron al buzón Bella fue la primera en encontrar un sobre así que se fue directo a su habitación.

Emmett por fin pudo encontrar el suyo y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes llevarse unas galletas que su madre había preparado.

CASA DE LOS CULLEN.

Edward se encontraba muy concentrado tocando su precioso piano , y Alice su melliza se encontraba en su habitación viendo una de sus revistas , y escucharon como entro su madre con la correspondencia .

Su madre se dio cuenta que habían dos sobres de diferentes colores y con los nombres de respectivamente de sus retoños le dejo su sobre a Edward y subió a la habitación de Alice a dejarle su sobre.

CASA DE LOS HALE.

Rosalie se encontraba cocinando con su madre y Jasper estaba jugando sus video juegos cuando escucharon el sonido del buzón ambos salieron a ver y encontraron dos sobres los cuales cogieron y se los llevaron a su habitación.

HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS.

Las tres se encontraban en sus habitaciones algo sorprendidas y preocupadas así que decidieron abrirlo y encontraron una nota.

Por este presente le informamos que usted ha sido seleccionada para estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela M.T.R. de Francia.

Se solicita su presencia a partir del 1 de julio aquí se le darán instrucciones.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos.

La esperamos en las instalaciones.

ATTENTAMENTE: DIRECCION ESTUDIANTIL.

Las tres se encontraban en estado de shock pero se repusieron y encontraron en el sobre un boleto de avión.

HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS.

Los tres se encontraban estresados y contentos ,pero al final decidieron abril su sobre encontraron una nota que decía .

Le informamos que ha sido seleccionado para que usted estudie en la escuela V.V.P DE ROMA, nos complace informarle que ha sido de los pocos seleccionados por lo cual se le solicita que se presente el 1 de julio en las Instalaciones educativas , aquí se le dará instrucciones.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos.

Atentamente: La institución.

**Que les pareció está bien o mal sigo siendo fatal o voy mejorando dejen sus comentarios. Por favor con gusto les responderé a todas sus dudas.**


	2. Nueva Mision

**Capitulo 2**

**Una nueva misión**

5años después…..

Bella Pov

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, ahí se encontraban Alice probándose de nuevo su ropa y Rose pues escuchando música, estábamos tan aburridas que no nos hubiera importado que nos mandaran de nuevo a Egipto a encontrar a los arqueólogos de la expedición de Gisa. Escuchamos como tocaban la puerta de nuestra habitación esta vez me tocaba a mi abrir.

-Buenas tardes –dijo una voz muy gruesa alce la vista y vi a mi rectora Ágata

-Buenas tardes –respondí con una voz de buena educación.

-La señorita Directora las espera en su despacho –hablo con una voz muy fría

-Ahora?-pregunto una Alice muy enojada

-Si señoritas, hay algún problema con la hora, si quieren le digo a la señorita Directora que el escuadrón A no está disponible.-sentención, Ágata suele ser muy enojona.

-No ahora mismo vamos señorita Ágata –respondí hace un mes que no nos mandan a ninguna misión y se nos estaba volviendo un poco pesada la escuela.

-Bien, apúrese señorita Cullen a ponerse el uniforme, ya sabe las reglas –y salió con pasos rápidos de nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?

-A mi nada solo es que es muy enojona y aparte no está a la moda

-Bien apúrate a ponerte el uniforme de nuevo por favor –le suplico Rose.

Íbamos rumbo a la Dirección, se me hizo raro que nos fueran a buscar, ya que siempre que requerían de nuestros servicios nos hablaban por medio del micrófono.

Llegamos a la puerta y se escuchaban voces, hasta que Ágata nos abrió.

-Señorita Directora el escuadrón A esta aquí.

-Hola chicas-nos saludo Jane, es una chica un poco alta, tez blanca, cabello color rubio y ojos azules. Esta era nuestra Directora, un poco Joven pero ella sí que tenía carácter.

-Bien chicas sabrán para que las he llamado cierto

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó Rose

-Bien, no solo porque son el escuadrón A y son las más capacitadas para esta misión, si no porque esto sucede en Forks y creo que como ustedes son las chicas que conocen mejor este lugar…

-Aguarda un momento –la interrumpió Alice

-En Forks ¿porque ahí?

-Bien espera un momento para que les termine de dar información y después me hacen preguntas-concluyo Jane

-Bien como les decía esta misión las llevara de regreso a Forks ,ivamos a mandar al escuadrón B en su lugar pero son un poco como decirlo…

-Tontas, sosas, engreídas-interfirió Rose

-Bueno si eso y porque no conocen el lugar y ustedes se lo saben de memoria.

-Bien dinos a quien le patearemos el trasero –contesto Alice.

-Bien aquí viene toda la información –nos entrego un folder Ágata.

-Por favor abran el folder en la pagina uno- y así lo hicimos

-Aguarda un momento aquí dice que tendremos que espiar a un profesor de Química de la preparatoria de Forks, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?-pregunte

-Lo que sea necesario-respondió Jane.

-¿Estudiaremos en Forks?-pregunto Rose

-Si

-Bien aun otra pregunta

-¿Qué les diremos a nuestros padres, del porque regresamos?

-Bien, pues les dirán que las acabamos de transferir por algunos meses para ver la situación de educación de Norte América, entendieron.

-Si- contestamos las tres a la vez

-Ok, la que estará a cargo de la misión y se reportara a mi es Isabella.

-Está bien –respondí caminando asía la salida

-A y otra cosa chicas –volteamos a verla

-Se irán por separado, ninguna se verá hasta que lleguen a Forks.

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos las tres

-Bien se los diré pero es secreto.

-Ok –retrocedí y me senté en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Bien, nosotras como Institución de espías no somos las únicas, hay otra que se encuentra en Roma esa escuela es dirigida por mi hermano mellizo Alec , es de puros varones por lo cual , ya sabrán somos enemigos nosotros aviamos abierto esa escuela juntos pero el solo quería varones y yo quería que fuera mixta pero , el dijo que el espionaje no eran para chicas así que lo deje y me vine para Francia aquí pues abrí esta institución solo para mujeres. Desde entonces me odia y lo odio no nos hemos vuelto a ver y siempre manda a chicos a misiones al igual que yo las envió, así que no dudo que el sepa de esta misión y es mi obligación advertirles de que no se fíen de cualquier chico.

-Bien esa es la historia por la cual no deben de viajar juntas, si las mando a las tres en un mismo avión y las tres llegan a Forks, no creen que será muy sospechoso.

-Si

-Bien, vayan con Ángeles ella les dará lo que necesiten para esta misión, ha y Bella.

-¿Si?

-Cuídate y cuídalas mantenme informada

Salí rumbo al laboratorio de Ángeles, no lo podía creer regresaría Forks estaba totalmente sorprendida y emocionada le tendré que hablar a mis padres.

**Hola de nuevo gracias a todas las que me han leído este es el segundo capitulo ,en el tercero verán que objetos les darn para la misión se sorprenderán ya tengo unas cuantas cosas en mente y también va aver un EDWARD POV .**

**SALE ADIOS**

**ATTE:**

**olvera**


	3. NUEVOS

**Capitulo 3**

**Juguetitos nuevos y un adiós.**

_HOLA CHICAS ME DA MUCHO GUSTO Q LEAN MIS HISTORIAS ESTOY TRATANDO DE EXPRIMIR MI CEREBRO PARA SACAR MAS CAPIULOS ES Q LAS IDEAS VAN Y VIENES Y COMO SOY MUY INDECISA , NO ME DECIDO EN Q ESCRIBIR Y PUES YA ME QUEDE CON ESTO Q LES TRAIGO ,Y MIL PERDONES A POR NO ACTUALIZAR ._

"_EN LA VIDA HAY QUE TOMAR DIFERENTES CAMINOS ,PERO TODOS TE LLEVAN AL MISMIO FINAL"_

Estaba muy emocionada de regresar, y me sentía segura porque regresaría con mis dos mejores amigas y esto sería realmente una aventura, pensaba mientras caminaba al laboratorio de Ángeles.

Llegamos y Ángeles estaba en su escritorio observando unos archivos en su ordenador.

-¿Y nuestros "juguetitos"?-dijimos las tres al unisonio

-Hola Ángeles ¿Cómo estás?, yo muy bien y ustedes-Menciono en un tono irónico.

-Oh vamos Ángeles ¿Qué no tienes un" juguetito" nuevo?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende, por supuesto que los hay.

-¿Bien donde están?-pregunto Alice muy desesperada.

-Alice por favor no presiones

-Cada una tome una caja que está en esa esquina –Terminó señalando con un dedo la esquina contraria de su escritorio y fuimos a tomarlas ,no pesaban mucho y volvimos a su lado de Ángeles.

Alice fue la primera en abrirla se veía que tenía muchas ansias y saco un traje negro de cuero un clásico de espías.

-No te parece que ya tenemos demasiados trajes como para aumentar otro a la colección.-Menciono Rose

-Ahí Rose no es un simple traje, bien les demostrare para que no se quejen .Por favor Alice te lo puedes poner –Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, al parecer no era lo que esperaba.

Diez minutos después entro Alice con cara de Aburrimiento, sufrimiento y descontento.

-Bien Ángeles es solo un simple traje de espionaje que tiene eso de nuevo ah.

-Ahí Alice eres totalmente fastidiosa, al igual que Rose, yo siempre tengo algo nuevo para que utilicen, les daré instrucciones y les explicare su funcionamiento, la última vez que las mandaron a una misión me dijeron que el traje era anticuado y, yo solo lo modifique.

-Alice por favor extiende tu brazo derecho.-y así lo hizo, Ángeles paso su mano por la manga de ella y presiono algo –Bien ahora imagínate vestida con otra ropa.

Alice cerro sus ojos y lo que paso a continuación fue sorprendente el traje negro paso a tonalidades rosas con blanco y en vez de pantalón era una falda corta ,con una blusa y un chaleco ,esto si me asombro. Casi, digo casi se desmaya Alice al abrir los ojos, esto era como un sueño hecho realidad para la Duende, creo que hasta quería llorar y Rose se puso a brincar como loca.

-Bien chicas lo ven les dije que era especial.

-Me llevo cinco –Menciono Alice brincando de un lado a otro igual que Rose yo solo rodeo los ojos.

-Solo he modificado tres uno para cada una, pero tiene su ADN por lo cual no se lo podrán prestar entre ustedes y nadie más.

-¿Y que más nos tienes?-Hable por primera vez desde que llegamos con Ángeles.

-Pues un celular nuevo, un anillo, un bolígrafo, unos aretes, unos pupilentes, una laptop y creo que nada más. Pero esperen Roce, Alice no quiero que me interrumpan o sino pateare su trasero fuera de mi laboratorio .ENTENDIDO.-termino Ángeles observándolas muy atenta.

Y nos empezó a explicar, el celular sacaba una tirolesa, cuando quisiéramos trepar por los edificios y además un gas para noquear a nuestros enemigos y aparte tenía todas las modalidades básicas. El anillo tenía un mapa de lectura digital de todo el mundo y podíamos ver a cualquier persona con tan solo indicar su ubicación .El bolígrafo tiene una punta de rayos laser puede hacer agujeros en cualquier superficie, los aretes sirven como comunicadores, los pupilentes captan cualquier cosa ya sea de día o de noche son como binoculares pero estos graban, y la laptop tiene todos los archivos de cualquier espía activo ya sea de nuestra Institución o otras. Y ya los muy conocidos chicles Explosivos y micro cámaras y mucho más cosas.

-Eso es todo alguna pregunta –Termino y dirigió su mirada a las chicas que solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces les deseó mucha suerte y nos vemos al terminar su misión.-las tres asentimos y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a empacar. Al entrar ya se encontraban nuestros boletos de avión en nuestros escritorios, yo iría directamente a Washington mientras ellas tendrán muchas paradas en varas ciudades. Cada una esperaba un taxi, estábamos sentadas en nuestras camas todas en silencio. En ese momento sonó un Claxon y sabíamos que ya era hora.

-Bien chicas es hora de despedimos –Nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal –Cuídense y nos vemos dentro de cinco días –fue lo último que les dije y nos encaminamos a la salida del Instituto ,las tres llevábamos dos maletas y una bolsa de mano y el traje puesto ,mientras Rose se decidió en convertirlo en unos Jeans azules entubados y una top roja yo iba con unos Jeans negros que complemente con una blusa de manga larga color azul .Nos subimos a los taxis y partimos a diferentes Aeropuertos definitivamente esta sería una de nuestras mejores Misiones no cabía duda .

**HOLA A TODAS **

**LO SIENTO **

**POR NO ACTUALIZAR SE QUE UNAS ME VANA DECIR **

**ESO FUE LO K DIJISTE LA VEZ PASADA PERO ESTA VEZ NO FUI YO **

**HUBO MUCHAS COSAS LA **

**1-SE DESCOMPUSO MI COMPU**

**2-LA MANDE A ARREGLAR **

**3-SE TARDO 3 SEMANAS EN ARREGLARLA **

**4-NO LA AREEGLARON BIEN **

**5-LA TUVE Q MANDARA A AREGLAR DE NUEVO**

**6.-NO PUDIERON**

**7-MI PRIMO SE LA LLEVO Y TAMPOCO PUDO**

**8-LA MANDE DE NUEVO CON OTRA PERSONA Y SE TARDO DOS SEMANAS**

**9-YA ME LA ENTREGO CASI NUEVA**

**10-ME DEJARON UN BUEN DE TAREA**

**11-BORRARON LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS Q YA TENIA ESCRITOS**

**Y UN SINFIN DE COSAS PERO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO HOJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO **

**Y NO NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR Y SI QUIEREN Y PUEDEN MANDAR SUS IDEAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE QUIEREN QUE LE MODIFIQUE ,QUE LES GUSTARIA VER .**

**SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI**

**EN MI CAPITULO DE FUEGO VS AGUA EXPLICARE BIEN EL MOTIVO DE MI AUSENCIA ESTE LO SUBIRE MMMM EN ESTA SEMANA A MAS TARDAR **

**ADIOS **

**NO OLVIDEN **

**SIEMPRE SONRIAN**


End file.
